El perro se enferma
by DrAgOnCiTa
Summary: Durante su estadía en el País de Outo a Kurogane le da un resfriado...


Era tiempo de cerrar el pequeño pero concurrido café El Gato Grande,  
lo que significaba que era tiempo para que la casería nocturna de  
Kijis comenzara. El grupo en busca de las plumas de la princesa  
Sakura se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en esta dimensión, Fai y  
Sakura atendían el establecimiento durante el día mientras Syaoran y  
Kurogane se encargaban de los mounstros durante la noche.

Ryuoh y Souma ya esperaban al samurai y chico a la  
hora del cierre del café cuando de repente Kurogane estornuda.

"Kuro-tan, que habrás hecho que alguien está hablando mal de ti" dijo  
el mago de manera burlona.

"Cálla, mago insoportable que duele la cabeza!" respondió irritado el  
samurai.

"¿Está bien, Kurogane-san? Probablemente esté resfriado", comentó  
Syaoran un tanto preocupado.

"bah! Estoy bien, solo es dolor de cabeza, no tiene nada que ver con  
el estornudo" le hubiesen creído esto si al terminar la oración no  
hubiese estornudado de nuevo.

"uy, Kuro-san está que arde!" exclamó Mokona desde el hombro del  
samurai.

"Ya no se diga más, Kuro-wan está enfermo así que no hay salida para  
él hoy." declaró el mago con una extraña sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ni en sueños, no me voy a quedar en niguna cama con un mago  
insoportable!" protesto el samurai.

"¿Quien habló de una cama? No te estarás haciendo ilusiones, eh,  
Kuro-Sama? Mira que los niños todavía son inocentes", en una esquina  
los chicos los miraban a la pareja sonrojados mientras que Mokona se  
unía al equipo de tortura hacia el guerrero como de costumbre.

"Kuro-pon está resfriado así que tiene que dejar que mama lo cuide  
para recuperarse, Sakura-chan duerme temprano y Syaoran puede ir a  
cazar Kiji con Ryuoh.

"Es cierto Kurogane-san, lo mejor es que se quede a descansar" trato  
de razonar el chico.

"muy bien, me quedo pero el mago mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que  
intenta"

"No me tientes Kuro-pon, mira que solo me estás dando ideas" comemtó  
el mago en su tonó jugeutón.

El samurai sobrevivió la noche y sorpresivamente el mago no le  
insistió mucho en que se tomara las medicinas pero lo único que  
logró con esto fue amanecer al siguente día en una condición peor.

Durante el día Syaoran y Sakura se alternaban entre el café y atender  
al enfermo mientras que Fay se encargaba de la cocina. Al anochecer  
era el turno del mago de cuidar a Kurogane Por alguna razón el samurai  
se sentía incomodo cada vez que se quedaba a solas con el mago. Era  
insoportable, siempre estaba buscando riña y era ovio que escondía  
algo, esa actidud alegre era solo una fachada.

"Si tan sólo sonriera genuinamente para mi alguna vez" pensó en voz  
alta el guerrero.

"¿Decías, Kuro-tan, quién no sonríe?" preguntó el mago entrando a  
la habitación con bandeja.

'En que estás pensando Kurogane!' dijo para sus adentros.

El mago se sienta a la orilla de la cama y le acerca la bandeja con una caserola de sopa y un vaso de agua.

"Con quien hablabas Kuro-tan? no me digas que la fiebre te está haciendo delirar también.

Fai se levantó en seguida para evitar el ataque el samurai que al tratar de alcanzar al mago se regó toda la sopa encima.

"Ahhh, está caliente, me quema! no te rias y ayudame mago maldito!" dijo el samurai entre ataques de tos.

Sin parar de reirse Fai recoge el desastre que ahora había en la cama y sale de la habitación mientras que el samurai se cambiaba de ropa.

Después de un rato el mago regresa para encontrar a Kurogane profundamente dormido.

Fai vuelve a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, esta vez un poco más cerca del guerrero.

El mago pudo sentir su respiración un poco forzada debido al resfriado pero aún así dormía tranquilamente.

Con una sonrisa tierna Fai llevo su mano al rostro de Kurogane acariciandolo suavemente para no despertalro.

"Para tí siempre es genuina." susurró y salió de la habitación.

Al cerrarse la puerta el enfermo no quitaba la vista a esta.

"Más te vale mago maldito" dijo en voz alta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.


End file.
